The Adventures of Edward and Bella
by TwilightObSeSiVe
Summary: Stories of the time not told in the books, mainly between New Moon and Eclipse, and also mainly funny gym stories.


Ugh, my latest personal torture. Volleyball. It wasn't just that my innate clumsiness tripped everyone around me; it was that the ball _hurt_. Not just _ouch_ kind of hurt, _OW! My arm is red!_ kind of hurt. But that's for the people who actually hit it with their hands. As I was thinking this, I saw he huge ball zooming towards me.

"Look out!" someone yelled. I realized that the warning was not for me, as it was too late and even if I moved I couldn't escape now, but for everyone around me. I reflexively ducked my head and flailed my limbs wildly.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," someone was yelling. I realized belatedly it was me. I quickly shut up and looked around. Everyone was staring at me in shock. Even the guys, who were playing a separate game on the other side of the gym. I was confused. No one had stared at me like that since my first week in Forks when it had been a new phenomena to see me make a fool of myself in gym.

I searched for Edward and found him staring at me from the guy's side. I gave him a questioning glance, and he nodded toward the other side of the girl's court.

I looked over and noticed that the ball was there. I had somehow managed to get the ball over the net (the first time in my life) by moving my leg in my crazed protection movement.

Coach Halder broke the silence. "Good job Swan, bonus marks" I only gaped at him in response. The games around me slowly began again.

I looked down at my leg. Of course it had left a huge red mark, and now it looked like someone had smacked me with a waffle.

Great, I thought, and concentrated harder on the game. I didn't want to get a matching mark on the other leg.

After school, Edward drove me to his house, still chuckling occasionally when he looked at my leg. Once he had been sure that I was fine, he had allowed the situation to be humorous.

Even though I was grounded, we were sneaking out because it was Esme's birthday, and I wouldn't miss it no matter what. We just had to be back before Charlie.

We got there in five minutes, almost a record in slowness for Edward, mainly because I had been bothering him about my fears for my safety.

"Of course I understand." he had remarked when I first started bugging him about this. "Someone, who by the way, has lightning reflexes, could never get in a car crash, and even if they did, could save you with five minutes before the impact, driving at 100 mph is something to be feared. But what is there to be scared of a super-powerful bloodthirsty monster?" He often made remarks like that. I had learned to block them out.

When we got out of the car, Emmett appeared. He took one look at my leg and burst out laughing.

"I knew something had happened." He gasped. "I could sense it, that there would be something good to tease you about." I glared in response. I looked for Edward, seeking to gauge his reaction before he started a fight with Emmett. Vampire fights aren't pretty, even play ones. I realized that Edward was gone and wondered where he was. I wasn't worried. He would usually disappear for a few seconds and come back at lightning speed when we were at his house.

"Do you realize that you look like you got in a fight with a waffle and lost?" That was harsh. It didn't look like I had _lost_.

The next moment Edward was suddenly back at my side and Emmett had a huge waffle sliding down his face. I stared at Edward, perplexed. He looked innocently down at me. As if I didn't know it had been him. I told him that.

"I guess I didn't fool anyone." He said, chuckling. Again, _ouch_. As if I was the only one stupid enough to get fooled.

Behind us, Emmett growled.

"Oh, are you okay Emmett?' I asked.

"Oh fine, fine. Just remember, I know where you spend your nights." He directed this last comment at Edward.

"Oh no!" I said in mock horror. "Two vampires in my room would surely attract Charlie's attention!" They laughed. Charlie wouldn't notice the entire Cullen family in my room even if he'd been searching for them with the whole Forks police force.

Emmett spared Edward one last glare and left.

I turned to him, deciding to address the source of my confusion. "Where'd you get the waffle?" I asked. He just laughed down at me and led me into his house.


End file.
